Chancing Love
by JAJL820
Summary: Sirius and Remus start giving into their feelings. Chapter 7 up, which is the last Chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day, everything seemed good. The calmness of the day had given Remus the urge to read all day and he finally finished all the schoolwork he had gotten. And just to add to this fabulous day; he had the dorm all to himself. James was off trying to win the heart of one Miss Lily Evans, Peter was playing chess with Martin Flathill, and Sirius _'where was Sirius,'_Remus thought. With a shrug he laid back on his pillows, and opened his book, turning the letters to words spoken in his head. Then it happend. What he should have known would happen. His book was ripped out of his hands, and it was levitating in mid-air, by an invisable Sirius Black.

"Sirius! Give it back! Can I ever have a minute to myself?" he growled.

"Come get it." Sirius' voice laughed, and Remus' book rose eight feet off the ground.

"All I wanted to do was read." He mumbled to himself.

"What's that Moony?"

"I said all I wanted to do was read! God, who cursed me to this bloody room!" He was shouting, his voice thick, and raspy, probably because he never shouted.

"All day I wanted to do was relax. I've wanted to relax with a book, but then you come in here like a goddamn _imbecile _and take my old falling apart book, and bloody run with it! And why?" He stood. "Because James is off doing something, because that's the only time you want me! I stop everything for you, I've skipped _classes_for you! But not today! Today I'm going to read in peace! I will let you play with me no longer!" Remus' book now laid on Sirius' bed.

"Play with you?"

"Yes play with me," Remus jumped on his words "you know how I feel about you, you must!"

"And how's that Moony, how do you feel?" He asked still invisible.

"How do I feel about you? I'm bloody _infatuated _with you, you daft git!" he laughed as if Sirius' not knowing was an absurd thought.

"Yeah, I know." He dropped the cloak. "May I speak?"

It all hit Remus just then. What he had actually said. "Bugger no." He fell against his bed post.

"Yeah well I'm going to." His voice had a sharp edge to it. "What's this about you being my James substitute? Rem, you're mighty different than James."

"Yeah, I'm boring."

"No. You care about doing the right thing, if I go too far with a prank you tell me...when we're alone together, well that's when I feel best," he took a few steps closer. "You make me feel important, innocent, and...loved. I know you like me too much, more than a friend should like a friend, but I don't mind, honest." Sirius caressed Remus' cheek, and subconsciously Remus leaned into it, gaining a wide eyed look from the black haired boy. Remus cheeks flushed as he quickly pulled away.

"Let's just uh..." He rubbed his sweaty hands on his trousers. "Um...forget..."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please."

"No." Sirius whispered now.

"Please?" He whispered back. They stood in silence for a moment. Then Sirius stepped forward again, just in front of Remus.

"You like it when I touch your left cheek." He stated as his right hand came up to Remus' left cheek, the blonde boy tried to keep a straight face, but his eyes betrayed him and fluttered shut. "You like it when I touch the left." He put both hands to both cheeks. Remus tried hard to keep a straight face, but his eyes betrayed him by fluttering shut. "You like it when I touch this one too. God Rem, you look beautiful tonight." His eyes shot open at Sirius' words.

"What?"

"What? You look beautiful? Is that what you're whating?"

"Yes. I guess..."

"You look beautiful. I love this." Sirius traced the scar that ran across Remus' nose. "You'd be too pretty without it."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be, I'm just talking." Remus thought he should respond but he had nothing to say, beause he had too much to say. "I'll do it more often."

"Do what?"

"Touch you like this." He said softly and pulled the other into a hug. "We've done this before, hug. Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"When did you start liking it?"

"Since it happend this way."

"When you told us you were a werewolf." Remus squinted in surprise.

"You remember?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Do...uh..."

"Do I like it?" Sirius moved a hand up to play with the others hair.

"Yeah."

"She touched me!" James ran into the dorm with Peter wobbling after him. "What's wrong?" He asked at the sight of his friends. The hug wasn't very unusual, they had always embraced a bit too romantically. Then again Sirius was known for giving the occasional sloppy kiss on the cheek. Remus though; James knew, Peter knew, Lily knew, Sirius knew; Remus was too fond of Sirius.

"Nothing." They separated quickly.

"Did you hear?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Evan's slapped you again." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and sat them on his own bed, where the book still layed.

"Prat! No, she put her hand on my shoulder." He demonstrated on Peter.

"What she say when she did that?" He picked up the book, leaned back, and grabbed Remus' waist, pulling him into the same position.

"I will never be yours James Potter." James smiled reciting the words.

"Thought so. Sirius placed the book in Remus' hand, not moving his from his waist. "Read." He smiled, and Remus returned it.


	2. Knowing When to Stop

Chapter2

"C'mon we'll turn snivellus hair pink." James motioned Sirius.

"But we do that too often."

"No we don't, and besides it's classic!"

"Yeah well take Pete, I'll be there in a bit."

"What are you doing?" James asked looking to the parchment Sirius was writing on.

"I have to finish transfig, or I can't go to Hogsmead."

"You better do it then man 'cause we have to pull some shit at Hogsmead."

"Well go on then, can't leave ol' snivellus in peace, he'll get scared."

"Coming Moony?"

"No, I'll sit out on this one." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Moons, you know you love our pranks, you're usually the master mind behind them."

"Yes, well Severus doesn't hate me yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay, I'll just grab Wormtail then." James left.

Remus found he was short of breath. They hadn't been alone since he had revealed, or rather Sirius revealed his feeling for Sirius. Although Remus was definitely feeling scared, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of excitement.

"Come over here." Came a casual voice, and the voice was quickly greeted by the blonde boy. "lay with me," Remus complied, leaning back to rest his head on the pillows.

"Need help with transfig?"

"Need help with alot of things."

"Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, then buried it in Remus' neck."

"Hug?" He felt a pang of guilt for the butterflies in his stomach, he was comforting his best friend, he should not be getting off on it.

"Do you want a hug Moony?"

"Hmmm?" He furrowed a brow. "I meant because you're upset."

"Yeah, but when you lay with me. Do you want to hug?"

"Yes." Remus was shocked at how quick he replied. Sirius smiled a knowing smile, put his arm around his shouldder, his hand cupping the hair on the back of Remus' head, and pulled him to rest on his shoulder.

"We can do this Rem." Sirius' right hand was rubbing his back, while his left was resting on Renus' lower stomach.

"Good."

"Yeah good." They stayed like that for a while.

"Will you tell me what it is though?"

"Nothing, just 'poor me' stuff"

"You can talk to me about that stuff." He sounded a little hurt.

"My rents want to have me marry some Rich purblood when I get out of this place."

"No, they can't make you."

"I don't want to leave Regulus."

"I don't want you to eaither. Pads," Remus turned turned to look at him, his hand coming to caress his cheek. "Just know when to stop. Sometimes people get too far gone to save."

"I saved you." Sirius turned his head so that Remus' palm was pressed to his lips, but his wasn't quite kissing it.

"You did." His voice was shaking, but Sirius Black _was_ basically kissing him. "But you got me at the right time."

"I would never have given up on you, never."

"Sometimes you just have to." For some reason they were whispering.

"I'll know when." Sirius took Remus' hand from his lips, and entwined his fingers with his, they laid there till morning.


	3. Queer With You

Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for reading! Thanks Shinsetsu13 for your reviews! i hope more people will start telling me what they think. So in chapter 2 I talked about Regulus, and just to clear it up he will not be a big character in this, I was just using him to get my 'knowing when to stop' theme across. Thank you and feel free to tell me what you think!

Remus stood right under the shower head, letting the scolding hot water drench his skin as it trickled down his body. The full moon was near, infact it was that night. All the joints in his sixteen year old body ached, and he allowed tears to fall from his gold eyes.

"Moony? You alright?" James yelled in.

"Fine, just trying to relax."

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." He said in a breath of pain. All the sudden the shower curtain was drawn, and Sirius was standing there looking at him in horror and pity. The heat of the bathroom mixed with his headache made him feel sick to his stomach, and then the thought of Sirius seeing him naked (which he had before) made him sweat even more. Sirius called his name once more before getting his arms full of Remus Lupin.

"Shit! Moony, Remus!" He shook the boy, then lifted and carried him to his bed.

"Moony!" Remus' eyes shot open.

"Sirius!" He said in a gasp.

"Remus, you alright mate?" James rushed over.

"Yes...No!" He grabbed the blanket, and covered himself.

"That's what you're worried about?" Sirius hit his shoulder lightly.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I don't know." Remus replied, covering himself better.

"You just passed out."

"The full is tonight."

"Yeah it must be that Padfoot."

"Well you scared me there Rem." He reached to tuck a wet piece of Remus' hair away behind his ear.

"Sorry."

"Go finish your shower. Your hair is all soapy." They laughed.

That night was _the best _full moon ever. Moony played a little bit but mostly just cuddled with padfoot. In the morning James and Peter made fun of them for still being in their cuddling position.

"I'll stay till he wakes." Sirius told the others in the morning, and they left. The day before when Remus passed out, Sirius had really impressed himself with his fearful reaction. He thought the only person he should care that much for was James, but it wasn't the same feeling he had towards James, he never cuddled James, he never deliberately tried to make James blush, he never thought about kissing James.

"Padfoot?" Remus' sleepy voice asked softly.

"I'm right here." He crawled to him, Remus was laying on his side, his back facing Sirius. "You have no scratches here."

"It was a good night."

"It was." Sirius came closer to spoon the other, while runing his strong callused fingers over his back. Remus was thinking of anything to keep him from becoming aroused. "Are you queer Moony?" The question came out of nowhere, but neither of them cared.

"Probably." Remus said with a soft laugh. There was a few minutes of silence before Sirius spoke again.

"Do you like the fact that I'm starkers right now?" He wriggled his eyebrow.

"You're full of yourself." Remus laughed, turning to look at his best friend.

"Just a question!"

"Are you queer, Pads?" After more silence.

"No, only with you." He laughed.

"Sorry I make you queer Padfoot."

"It's alright, I like being queer with you."


	4. Remus' Turn

They had been getting as close as they possibly could. It didn't even matter when James and Peter were around, they'd still cuddle. Remus loved being close to Sirius, he loved how their hands would brush as they walked, cuddling in one of their bed, and most of all waking in Sirius' arms after the full. He felt love everywhere usually he'd be fretting over his future and the repercussions of being a werewolf, but now all he thought was Sirius; When Sirius got out of class, how sirius would react if he were to kiss him, what he looked like naked.

"You look like a french poodle." Sirius laughed as he and Remus cuddled on his bed, watching James get ready for his big date.

"A bloody Handsome one!" James ran his fingers through his thick black mess.

"Maybe wet it a bit." Peter offered, taking the liberty to do it himself.

"Thanks mate."

"Now you look like a black lab."

"I'm quite impressed by your knowledge of dog breeds, Padfoot." Remus looked up to him, Sirius responded by nuzzling his nose into the others soft blonde hair.

"Why did she agree with this again?"

"I threatened her first born-anyway I need you wormtail, bring the cloake."

"So that's why she said yes? Because of a threat?"

"You're just jealous! Don't worry you two have all night to hug each other while talking about your oh-so-hard lives."

Remus mumbled "We're quite happy, actually" while Sirius yelled, "Fuck you Prongs!" and stood in a haste.

"I got a date tonight too and I know she'll put out, unlike the bloody nun you're dating."

"What? I thought you were hanging with Moony tonight."

"No, sorry Moons you'll have to hug yourself tonight."

"You're an asshole." Sirius' face softened for a moment at the sharp edge to Remus' voice.

"Let's get outta here, I'll walk with you." He grabbed the cloke from Peter. "I'll be needing this more than you, Jamesy, I'll be back after hours."

Remus found himself left alone, and suddenly all of his worries coated with insecurities came back full force. He felt so used and betrayed, more by himself then by Sirius. "I should've never let this happen. I can't do things like this, I have to stay to the background forever." BULLSHIT! his brain screamed, as a tear fell to his cheek. 'Remus Lupin doesn't cry, you've been through too much shit to cry!' He fucking hated Sirius Black, loathed him. "I fucking love him!" He shouted to the silence of the room, and that was the retched truth.

He fell asleep at eleven forty, waking at two fifty to sirius coming back from his date. He walked over to the boy, who was quietly undressing. He had her scent all over him, and it was absolutely disgusting to the wolf.

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Yes." Silence. "Oh, come on Moony we don't sex, you and I."

That was it Remus would not be the back thought any longer, he wasn't a toy. Hardly thinking, based only on anger and lust with a hint of love, Remus kissed Sirius hard on the lips and walked away. Sirius was left utterly confused, guilty and aroused.


	5. The Game

Thanks soooo much for reading guys! The reviews are really appreciated and thanks soooo much for them! Keep reading and please tell me what you think!

Remus kissed him. They weren't supposed to kiss, or at least Sirius was supposed to be the one to do the kissing. He liked the kiss, it made him all hot and even though he had shagged Maggie not an hour before, he had to have a wank before he could get to sleeping. What could he do about this? About Remus? he was defiantly attracted to him, the boy was bloody gorgeous and he certainly loved his personality. He had to stop thinking of him like a bloody thirteen year old girl, he had his family and future to worry about!

"Stupid Remus wanker Lupin."

"What?" Maggie looked up from the blow job she was giving Sirius.

"Nothing." He pushed her head back down.

Maggie, she was another one. One date and she was up his ass! The only thing that was keeping from screaming at her to back the fuck off was her sexual willingness. She was **not **Remus though. When did he start wanting to have sex with Remus? A few weeks before it was a kiss, a cuddle before that. He knew the werewolf was in love with him, he had known that for years, what confused him was that Remus' past actions weren't lovely like his hugs, they were lusty and sexy. The kiss wasn't the only thing that was festering in Sirius' brain, that morning Remus had been acting pretty strange.

* * *

Sirius knew that Remus was most likely up all night freaking about the kiss, and he knew he had to speak to him to let him know that it was all alright. He went into the bathroom where the light haired boy was brushing his teeth.

"Hey." He greeted, spitting into the sick, and wiping his mouth.

"Hey, I think we should talk."

"What, about your date?" He sauntered over to the dark haired boy, stopping centimeters away from touching him, face to face, chest to chest. He could barely breath, the wolfs gold eyes were beautiful up close. "Was she a good fuck?" Sirius gasped at the others knee came up to rub against his groin. "I can see she wasn't all that satisfying." Sirius was left confused and aroused yet again.

* * *

Yes, he wanted Remus bad. Who was Remus though? A bookish werewolf that was incredibly nice or a devious sex god? Which did he want? All he wanted was his Remus, the bookish, smart, shy, nice, and with any luck secret sex god Remus. _It was almost like he was playing a game_. Then like a ton of bricks set on fire by his best friend and worst enemy, I finally dawned on him. Remus was playing him, Remus was being the Sirius. When did this happen? There was only room for one Sirius, and besides Sirius didn't want another one of him, he wanted Remus. He knew what he had to do and that was to one up him. He had to play the player and eventhough Remus was crazy smart, this was something that only the real Sirius Black could do.

"No one underestimates me!" He shot up and ran from the dorm, this times leaving someone else confused and aroused.


	6. Love is No Game

Sorry this took so long, but it's coming along :) But thanks sooooo much for reading and for commenting! Please give me more feedback, or even suggestions : ) Thank you!

Remus always looked and sounded great when he spoke, he always knew what he was talking about. This trait, as many, became a major turn on for Sirius. He didn't feel like a man anymore, not because he wanted to fuck a bloke, but he hadn't taken any initiative. Remus looked very good at this moment, his blonde hair flopping around his gold eyes, his pink thin yet succulent lips wrapping around his words. Those lips, they were as soft as they looked, gods he wished that he had kissed back. Sirius shot up from where he was sitting on the floor, strode to Remus and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Ummm..." James took his glasses off.

"Woah!" Peter yelped.

"You're on." Remus licked his lips.

* * *

This was going well. Sirius loved the way Remus played the game. He wondered how far he could get, blaming it on the game. How far would Remus go?

"Hello." Remus flopped next to him on his bed.

"Shouldn't you be doing school work?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I don't do school work, I'm not a nerd like yourself." Remus responded by stickling his tongue out. "What do you want, ya little lug?" Sirius laughed as the boy let go of all his weight lounging on him.

"I'm bored, entertain me."

"How do you want me?"

"Pervert. Sing to me."

"Okay. Before I do that though, I want you to know that you are the pervert. I meant nothing pervish."

"Just sing!" He felt his breath on his neck.

"_Common along, common along. Let me take you by the hand_." He took Remus' hand and was greeted with a chuckle.

"A better song Pads!"

"_We get it on most every night, when that moon is big and bright. It's a supernatural delight, everybody's dancing in the moonlight_." He felt Remus smile on his neck, and then he was lost in a lusty-dare he say it-love. Remus Lupin bit his neck, and to make it worse he apologized with a tender wet kiss.

"Anyway, thanks Padfoot but me and my nerdy lugish self need to go finish some school work." He was walking away when Sirius called him, and he turned back.

"You know, I don't plan on going easy on you Lupin."

"Same here, bub." He left the dorm.

* * *

Holy shit was this game brilliant, it was sexy and fun. Sirius knew he was losing though, in his defence how could he have known about this hidden Remus who says things like 'bub'. He _had _to start fighting back.

"Hi." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear at 2:14 in the morning as he crawled under the covers, and pulled the boy to him.

"I'm not in the mood to play, too late."

"Early, you mean." He nibbled the wherewolfs ear, recieving a gasp. Remus turned, his eyes almost yellow stairing at the others grey. "I like this game, Moony." He caressed the others jawline with his lips, teeth and tongue. "But it's just a game." Sirius being the daft git he was didn't realize his words meaning '_I want more' _meant '_You know this is all I want from you_.' to Remus.

* * *

"Hey" Sirius greeted Remus casually as he stepped onto the boys shower that morning. Remus jumped atleast two feet in the air.

"Sir, what? Umm..."

"What? You were taking too long. I've got classes too you know." Remus kept his back to him, which was fine concidering his delicious arse. "Why are you being so shy? I've seen you starkers plenty of times."

"What are you doing, Sirius?"

"Showering, oh you've missed a spot." he rubbed his soapy hand down the others back right above his bum.

"Stop!" He gasped. "It's not funny!"

"Oh really? You seem to think it is when you do it to me."

"I'm not you Sirius. I-I can't take it."


	7. Bravery is the Key to Happiness

Thank you guys sooo much for reading! I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter, and I would love to know what you thought, and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Thank you sooooo much! :)

James couldn't hide that he was not surprised by the news of his best friend leaving home. James knew it was only a matter of time. He stood waiting with his mother, who was just as excited, right in front of the door.

"Oi!" Sirius finally walked through, jumping straight into their arms.

* * *

"So...uh...er."

"Have I owled Moony yet?"

"I was gunna ask for ice cream, but whatever." James rolled his eyes.

"I did. Frankly I'm shocked you're here and not at his house." Jealousy was evident in his voice, even though he most likely did not want it to be.

"First off, his mum isn't half as fine as your's. Second, you're my brother."

"And what is he?"

"I Dunn, my best friend? "

"What are your feelings though? Are they like mine towards Lily?"

"lets go get that ice cream, eh?" Sirius stood obviously avoiding the question.

"If I'm your brother you should tell me your feelings."

"Look, I cocked things up with Remus and that's it. I took it too far, like always, and he hates me now." He looked genuinely sad.

"He hates you, really? Then why is he on his way here right now, and almost here because he left right after I had told him you were coming?" Sirius opened his mouth and closed it, then gave the goofiest smile James had never seen on him.

"You bloody ponce." He laughed.

* * *

Remus got there around 6:00 PM and was greeted by Mrs. Potter's affection, a brotherly pat on the back from James, and an unsure smile from Sirius. They went up to James' room and were left alone, as he spoke to Lily in the bathroom.

"I'm proud of you." Remus was the first to speak.

"He was talking about you." The other gave a questioning look. "Regulus. He was talking about you, I defended you, she slapped me, and I left." There was a silence of at least a minute till Remus spoke again.

"Why didn't you hug me?"

"I thought you didn't want me to ever touch you again."

"Of course I don't want that, Pads." He through his arms around his shoulders and squeezed tight. Sirius squeezed back for a moment only to run his hands down his back to grip his waist. He was surprised by Remus' reaction to his touch, he had gaped and arched his back. This wasn't the normal too intimate hug, this was a sexy hug with roaming hands under shirts, and there may even have been some arse groping.

"Sirius." Remus gasped.

"Yeah." He found himself out of breath.

"We're doing it again."

"Do you mind?" Remus said no with a fantastic grin that Sirius had never seen before and they kissed. It wasn't like before, it was long and sexy with tongues dancing and breaths being shared. Hands were pulling at clothes, and arses were being grasped.

"I want you Rem. Please give yourself to me, I'm begging you. please, please."

_'But Sirius I want to be more than a notch in your bed post.' ' Sirius I don't want this to end, and if I surrender to you, I'm afraid it will.' 'Sirius Orion Black I love you.'_ All he said was "yes tonight. You can have me tonight."

* * *

Luckily the Potter's only had one guest room. They had sex that night, and it was everything they had hoped for. It was awkward and smelly and wet, but _amazingly sexy._

"What now?" Remus reluctantly asked after he regained his breath and senses.

"Hogwarts ends, we become men, and you and I have sex in every room of our flat at least once a week."

"That's almost perfect." He gave a brilliant smile.

"Almost?" There was a comfortable silence. "I'll say it if you need me to Moons."

"No, no Pads you don't have to." Suddenly Remus realized he was naked and in bed with Sirius. "This is weird." He got under the cover.

"You ponce."

"What!"

"You clearly need me to say it."

"No...it's fine Pads."

"Poof."

"Mutt."

"Moony..."

"Don't, it'll just make me mad."

"Remus John-"

"Don't do it!"

"Lupin-"

"Stop Sirius." Remus felt his face flushing.

"I am in love with you." Remus buried his face into Sirius' neck. "You blushing git!" They laughed together and everything bad war, homosexuality, losing friends, family would some how be alright, good even.

"I love you too."


End file.
